MAX: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Lita Taka
Summary: Having a hard time with your MAX unit? This manual will help you take care of your kick-butt leader.


**MAX: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Having a hard time with your MAX unit? This manual will help you take care of your kick-butt leader.

* * *

Congratulations!!!! You are now the owner of brand new MAX unit of the Flock Collection. To get the fullest out of your sarcastic tomboy please read carefully and all of the following:

**1. Product Specifications:**

Model Name: Max, aka seven-five-nine-nine-three-nine-ex-dash-one-junior, Crazy-girl-with-a-voice-in-her-head

Place of Manufacture: School

Date of Manufacture: Unknown, sometime 14 years ago

Height: very tall for age, est. 5'8  
Weight: underweight, under 100 lbs.

Note: The MAX unit along with all in the Flock Collection have wings. Your unit can fly with them. Be careful they are quite delicate. The MAX unit has injured them twice.

**1A. Accessories:**

Your MAX unit comes with the following:

3 pairs of jeans

3 assorted t-shirts

1 pair of sneakers

1 hoodie

1 backpack

1 voice (currently residing in her head)

1 chip (removable with surgery)

* * *

**2. Unpacking your Unit:**

All in the Flock collection come in large boxes with their wings folded against them. In order to make certain that you don't hurt your unit please do the following.

1. Carefully cut the tape with scissors. Please don't use a knife. Then open the box. Your MAX unit may look confused/angry. Explain her new surroundings.

2. Help your MAX unit out of her box. She will come willingly. If she is nervous give her chocolate chip cookies.

3. Take all her accessories and put them in her backpack. You may throw away the box, but you may want it if you plan to return her for whatever reason.

*Note: Some units feel quite attached to their box. Please don't dispose of it if so.*  
*Note: The MAX unit along with most in the Flock collection are claustrophobic. Please remove from box as soon as possible.*

* * *

**3. Programming:**

Your MAX unit is programmed with a variety of uses. The current list is:

Body Guard:Taking on Erasers, Flyboys, and M-Geeks, your MAX unit is an expert fighter.

Item Fetcher, Weather Checker, etc.: Much faster and more efficient than a car your MAX unit can fly anywhere. You know how many jobs she can do with that skill? You might need something to give in return though.

Drone: Don't listen to her. She'll rant on and on. Just put her in front of one of your enemies.

**3A. Modes:**

Your MAX unit has 5 modes:

Sarcastic (default)

Love Struck

Angry

Depressed

Jealous

The MAX unit is mostly on it's sarcastic setting. To get in Love-Struck mode just put your MAX unit in contact with a FANG unit.

The Angry mode is achieved when the MAX unit wants others to listen to her but they do not. Or if others don't agree with her ideas.

The Depressed mode is not common. This happens only if your MAX unit is captured or if she thinks the current situation is hopeless.

The Jealous mode is achieved when you have a MAX and FANG unit. Just let them get in contact with a BRIGID unit. A Jealous MAX unit is not a pretty sight. We do not recommend it.

* * *

**4. Relationships:**

FANG:The MAX unit loves this unit. They are soul-mates.

IGGY, NUDGE, GASMAN, ANGEL, TOTAL: Your MAX unit thinks of all of the Flock like family.

ARI: Your MAX unit's half-brother.

JEB: The MAX unit is quite suspicious of this unit. He is also her biological father.

Any SCIENTIST units:The MAX unit hates scientists. Especially the BRIGID unit.

DR. MARTINEZ & ELLA: Your MAX unit loves these two. They are her mother and half-sister.

* * *

**5. Cleaning:**

None of the Flock are used to constant cleaning. Please get your MAX unit into the habit.

Note: The MAX unit considers good clothes anything not blood stained. Please get her out of the habit.

* * *

**6. Energy:**

The MAX unit has a good energy level. Good stamina and health. Please keep chocolate chip cookies an occasional treat.

* * *

**7. Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My unit is constantly rebellious and sarcastic. Is this normal or is it malfunctioning? Is there anything I can do? _~Scaarlett Fever_

A: Yes, this is completely normal. Unfortunately, the only thing you can do is not say stupid things or try to control your MAX. After all, it is used to giving orders, not taking them. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q: My MAX unit talks. Like to herself. With no one in the room!!!! Is she mental???!! Is this a malfunction or will I have to send her to the loony barn??

A: No she is not crazy. Your MAX unit comes with her very own advice giving voice. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q:Hi again!!! This time my MAX unit is cutting. Herself. With a knife. Is she emo??? HELP ME!!!!!!

A:Please relax. Your MAX unit is not emo. And not all emo people cut themselves (or vice versa) so do not stereotype. She is merely trying to remove a chip in her arm. If able please get her to a DR. MARTINEZ unit to get it removed. If you would not like it removed please get a FANG unit to comfort her. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q: I also have the FANG, IGGY, NUDGE, GASMAN, ANGEL, and TOTAL units. They don't listen to me anymore after I got the MAX unit. What happened?

A:Sorry. Your MAX unit is pretty much the dictionary definition of leader. She is naturally like that. Don't try to stop it. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

* * *

**8. Warranty**

All units in the Flock Collection have unknown life-spans. Because of this we cannot guarantee a proper warranty. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Thanks for buying the MAX unit. Coming soon FANG, IGGY, NUDGE, GASMAN, & TOTAL.

* * *

**Want your FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTION in my next story?? REVIEW your question!**

**VOTE for what FLOCK MEMBER you want me to do next! POLL ON PROFILE!**

**THANKS FOR READING. If you liked it please REVIEW. Flames rejected, half-flames accepted.**


End file.
